


Снег

by Atex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mini, Romance, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex





	Снег

Дин поднес ладонь близко к лицу и растопырил пальцы, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в маленькие сверкающие точки, которые виднелись сквозь тонкую, полупрозрачную кожу.   
"Это странно", - подумал он.   
Его мысль прозвучала так громко, словно крик в горах, отразившись от бело-серебристого густого марева, окружающего Дина со всех сторон. Хотелось упасть на спину и, весело смеясь, задвигать руками, пытаясь сделать крылья снежного ангела, как когда-то в далеком детстве. А может, он и не делал так никогда вовсе, а всего лишь наблюдал со стороны, как другие дети поступали подобным образом: барахтались в чистом, рассыпчатом снегу, смеялись и были счастливы без всяких условий, в то время, как он одергивал братишку, ведя из школы домой. Домой... У них никогда не было настоящего дома. Разве что Импала.  
Черты лица становились всё тоньше, будто бы мягкие, пушистые хлопья при каждом соприкосновении с кожей забирают с собой его часть. Легкий холодный ветерок проходил сквозь стенки груди, как через тончайшее полотно ткани. Дин вздохнул полной грудью, ощущая ментоловую свежесть воздуха.   
Вот сейчас можно сделать шаг, потом другой и скрыться в белоснежном ничто, позволить снегу милосердно принять тебя. Но неожиданно что-то невыносимо горячее стиснуло запястье. Дин вздрогнул и обернулся. Малыш Сэмми стоял позади, крепко вцепившись в его руку. Он сжимал её так, будто от этого зависела жизнь. В серо-зеленых глазах застыло такое отчаянье, что Дину стало жутко.  
\- Ну что ты, Сэмми, - прошептал он посиневшими губами. Они двигались с трудом, некоторые звуки выходили какими-то нелепыми, но Сэм даже не улыбнулся косноязычию брата.  
\- Всё не так страшно.  
Ребенок отчаянно замотал головой, не соглашаясь с этим, и потянул руку на себя. Он пытался вытащить Дина из бархатного снежного покрова, хотел увести с собой. Маленькие ладошки казались раскаленными угольками. Еще чуть-чуть и прожгут запястье Дина до самых костей, сломают хрупкую кожу.   
Еще одна снежинка упала на щеку старшего брата, стирая оставшиеся краски с его лица. Только в глазах оставались маленькие теплые зеленые искорки, разбавляющие серое безразличие.  
\- Сэмми, отпусти. Мне больно.  
Пальцы братишки побелели от напряжения, но он не ослабил хватку после этих слов. Дин опустился перед ним на корточки и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Упрямый, - тяжело вздохнул он, мягко потрепал Сэма по волосам. Даже они казались обжигающе горячими. Малыш кинулся вперед и обнял Дина за шею, повиснув на нем.  
\- Ох, - только и смог выдавить старший Винчестер, ощущая на себе всю силу детского страха потери. - Вот липучка, - нежно добавил он, подхватывая брата и вставая в полный рост. - Ладно, пошли... - хотел сказать «домой», но передумал. - ... в Импалу.  
Сэм с благодарностью уткнулся горячим носом и лбом в щеку. Тихое:  
\- Дин, - прозвучало в морозном воздухе.  
Дин открыл припорошенные инеем ресницы, чувствуя на своих плечах медвежьи объятья Сэма.  
\- Очнулся, - облегченно выдохнул младший брат. - Не пугай меня больше так никогда.  
Сказал и почему-то заплакал. Дин удивленно приподнял одеревеневшую голову, не понимая, почему Сэмми так отчаянно прижимает его к себе, но послушно отозвался:  
\- Не буду...


End file.
